digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heart-Pounding Dread! The Spirit Hunter Howls!!
|written by=Shōji Yonemura |directed by=Yukio Kaizawa |chief animation director=Masahiro Naoi |art=Osamu Honda |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) January 22, 2012 |continuity= }} Tagiru and Ewan become ghostbusters for a day. Synopsis An old phone rings and voice on the other end is asking for help. Tagiru and Ewan go to check it out and run into the ghost hunter Kaoru. Is the disturbance caused by a Digimon or something from the other side? Someone plays a video in a mobile phone. The video has two boys check a phone booth where one can supposedly hear a ghost's voice. The phone rings and one of the boys answers it, hearing calling "Help me", which scares them, making them run away, and the video ends. The girl watching the video rewinds it and sees the phone booth in front of her. Tagiru, , Ewan, and are looking for the phone booth, waiting for Mikey to come after he is done helping the baseball club. Ewan explains that everything the world sees as paranormal activity could be the work of Digimon. They find the phone booth and Ewan hears a voice calling for help, which makes the girl, who was camping near, receive a signal in her , and she follows it. Ewan and Tagiru call their Digimon back to their Fusion Loaders, and the girl opens the phone booth, seeing the boys. She gets the phone and asks if someone is on the other side, but no one answers. She introduces herself as the spirit hunter, Kaoru, and asks if the boys' Fusion Loaders are PKE meters. They follow the signal to an abandoned power plant inside the woods, with Kaoru hurting her leg in a drain in the entrance. As Kaoru goes in, the boys send their Digimon out and follow her. Kaoru gets signals from every direction and doesn't know where to go. A thunder causes the Digimon's shadows to scare Tagiru, thinking it's a ghost, and Kaoru explains that most of the supposed paranormal phenomena can be explained through science, and that if there's something that can't, they'll see the truth behind it. The phone rings and Kaoru answers it, hearing a voice calling for help. A shadow comes from the phone and engulfs the entire plant, making the windows and the door lock, with not even the Digimon being able to damage them. Rain falls, and Kaoru follows a green light coming from the other room. A scared Airu tries to hug Ewan and then comments about the light. Everyone follows Kaoru, who is engulfed by the light and vanishes, leaving her PKE meter behind, which falls in the floor and breaks. Airu cries for , claiming she was eaten by the ghost, and Ewan asks why she's there. Airu tells them that she set up traps to hunt the supposed ghost that could be a Digimon. They hear something near and follow it. As they are attacked by the supposed , Ewan figures that Airu is the target and wonders if this is related to her reason for being there. Airu remembers that her trap caught something, and Opossummon entered the hole to check what kind of Digimon it is. Afterweards, a light from the hole came after Airu, making her panic and run. Ewan asks her to take them to the place she set her trap. As Tagiru learns the ghost could be a Digimon, he finally finds courage to proceed. Kaoru awakes in DigiQuartz, and meets the ghost, who gets her hat and descends the hole, from where she hears the voice, and goes after it. Inside the hole is Opossummon, lying unconscious above the trap. Tagiru and the others enter DigiQuartz, which the ghost feels, and it possesses Opossummon. The team arrives at the location, and they see Opossummon floating and calling Airu a bully. Ewan notices Opossummon is wearing Kaoru's beret, and the Digimon attacks them. Airu tries to pull the ghost off and super digivolves Opossummon, but the plan backfires as it only gives the ghost access to more firepower. Gumdramon and Damemon super digivolve to fight, but 's attack makes the water wheel fall in the hole, breaking the chain Kaoru was descending. As Kaoru falls, she is rescued by the trapped being after passing out. and try to stop the water wheel from falling, while the team tries to rescue Kaoru. Kaoru awakes and is scared by the mysterious being, until she notices he is the one who called her. asks Kaoru to lend her power by grabbing his hand, which Kaoru does. The Digimon are unable to keep holding the water wheel, and Patamon flies carryign an unconscious Kaoru in his back, asking the ghost to forgive them. The ghost, , leaves Cho Hakkaimon, and Patamon goes to talk to Airu, who apologizes. Patamon says they only want to live in peace, and asks them to not come anymore, which Airu promises. As everyone leaves, they notice Mikey didn't come, and comment that supernatural phenomena around the world may in fact be the work of Digimon. Kaoru awakes in her tent, thinking she had a dream, and goes to answer the phone booth. She asks if there's someone in the other side, and hears Patamon thanking her. Patamon and Poyomon, the latter still with Kaoru's beret, fly behind her. Meanwhile, Mikey is lying in the floor, his head in a pillow, after winning the city championship. He then remembers about Tagiru and Ewan's ghost hunt, and wonders if it is going well. Featured characters ' (10) |c4= * (4) |c6= *' ' (12) |c8= *' ' (11) |c10= * (5) * (5) * (13) * (13) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Introduction Corner Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Tagiru: "Well? Do you hear something?" Ewan: "Hey!" Gumdramon: "Let me listen too, Tagiru!" Damemon: "No good, no good, let's all listen together!" Ewan: "Don't come in!" Tagiru: "Oh man, the door! It won't open! You idiots, why did you have to jam yourselves in here? Now we can't get out!" :—Phone booths. Jamming people since 1903. "We're really good friends!" :—Sure, no one thought otherwise. "It's a ghost!" :—'Tagiru', you've already faced a cyborg dinosaur, a , a puppet, a rampaging robot, a flower monster, a , a giant coin creature, a harpy, two s, a parasite, a flame wizard, a volcanic dragon, and a devil, and you are afraid of a mere ghost? Kaoru: "Your fear only twists the truth. Surprisingly you'll find that many of the so-called supernatural phenomena that people carry on about can be explained through science." Tagiru: "That idea isn't romantic at all." :—Do you mean you prefer an actual ghost? Airu: "Help me!" Tagiru: "W-what?" Airu: "Ew, wrong person! There you are! I was waiting for you! Yuu!" Damemon: "It's alright. Everything is alright now." Airu: "Get the hell away from me!" :—'Airu' has a horrible aim for hugs. Airu: "I knew it, a ghost is doing this! My poor Opossummon! She got caught and eaten by that ghost!" Tagiru: "Are you saying this place is really haunted?" Gumdramon: "Sounds fishy to me." Airu: "What, do you think I'm a liar?" Tagiru: "A ghost!" :—'Airu' is the one haunting the place. Airu: "If it's a ghost controlling her, I'll pull it off! Opossummon, super evolve!" Cho-Hakkaimon: "Super evolve! Cho-Hakkaimon" Airu: "Cho-Hakkaimon, it's me! You recognize me now, right?" Ewan: "W-wait, isn't this even worse?" :—No one in all history of humanity has ever come up with a plan as stupid as this one. "I'm exhausted. We've won the city championship. Come to think of it, I wonder if that ghost hunting that Tagiru and Yuu mentioned about is going well. Oh well." :—'Mikey' sleeping on duty. Other notes . }} de:Herzklopfende Furcht! Der Spirit Hunter heult!!